I Hate You, Dad
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: Gumball is a prt of a teacher and student relationship and becomes famous. 30 years later he needs 43,000 or he goes to jail. He then finds out his daughetr, Carrie, is getting married. He needs to get the money before things get a little too crazy. Will Change to M after next chapter.


The story of "I Hate You, Dad"

**This story is placed as a fanfiction for "The Amazing World of Gumball" and strongly influenced by "That's My Boy"**

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Now this is my first real comedy and this will be the most messed up one since I have changed the entire background stories, for example, Gumball is 12 in 1984, no one but the eggheads will be there and others character are not in existence yet. Also I'm using Carrie's mother in this and her last name will be based by JonathanElrod version of her mom, also my first M rated story. Enjoy.**

We begin in the year 1984, where many things have happened that have barely begun, but what we have for a story to tell you about Gumball Watterson. Gumball Watterson was a popular kid, but hanged out with the eggheads since he felt he can take them under his wings. Gumball and the eggheads were walking down the hallways discussing certain things.

"I still can't believe you got to second base with Sarah." Said Egghead with glass (A/N I don't know their names) "It's nothing, but now…I don't know, I don't think I'm into girls." Then the egghead with a near uni-brow, "I'm into guys too." Though they look at him weird. "No, not that. I mean I'm into ladies." Gumball said it in a bit of seductive voice and then they stopped and saw a teacher pass by.

It was Miss. Booregard, one of the sexiest teachers in their pure mind. She walks to get some water and they see her luscious hair through her skin and see her get some of waters in the water fountain in the hallway and see her take in the water and they instantly get turned on. With the egghead with glasses uses a lunchbox to cover his pants because of his boner showing a bit.

Gumball decides to make a move on her, "Hello Booregard, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to a front row seat with me at a concert?" That surprised and caught her off guard. "Excuse me? I am your teacher, what are you thinking?" "Hey don't worry, we'd be in a relationship, we don't jump right into sex, jeez. We start off with a couple of hand jobs, nothing too complex, but what you think?"

"A mouth like that and will get you a month of detention, and so it did, after school Watterson." Then passes around him, turned down by a teacher and now has to go to detention. He then goes away. "What's a hand job?" said egghead with glasses. "I don't know…But I want one" said egghead with a near uni-brow.

-Detention-

Gumball is in his teacher's room and is tapping his foot repeatedly and sees her teacher on her desk patiently waiting for detention. "Can I go to the bathroom?" "No." He just seemed that it was getting pointless. "what were you trying to accomplish? Me being your girlfriend?"

"Look, I won't do it again, so can I leave?" She gets up and looks out the window for a while. "You're not gonna tell my dad, because he'll kick my ass." Then goes towards him noticing something in his mouth. "is that gum, spit it out." She laid out her hand and he spits it and then she puts the gum in her mouth and chews it and then slowly unbuttons two slots of her shirt.

"You know you can get in a lot of trouble, but were trying to impress your friends? So let's get something to show them to impress." Gumball stares at him being blown his mind out. "Is this really happening?" Then grabs his head and leads him to the closet. "Um, you know I had l-lots of sex but you can tell how to do it. Since I do it any ways possibly." He stuttered by it. "I'll teach you." She said so soft.

"I'm a virgin." Gumball whimpered and then went to the closet and went inside, but they forgot that his friend, the egghead with glasses was in detention with them and had his mouth opened, can't believe what's happening. "Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh! Oh! Oh my god!" H prayed for his friend to come out safely.

**This is what I can give for now. Also, ElitebronyWarrior is doing a story for OCs Its Called Allbino Science Facilty. basiclly its when Gumball fails another test and is endanger of being held back. so he has to go to allbino science facility for 3 days to make up all his failures, and after a accident in the facility Gumball gains an Unexpected surprise, but whene something else goes wrong Gumballs and a few others lifes are put in danger and they have to try to escape the Facility before its to late. its inspired by Portal 2. also he want 2 ocs for this from other people. If you have an account send there Oc to him via pm. If you dont have an account, submit the oc in the reviews of Story Orb of corruption. My name is EvelioandZgroup, I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
